


a bathroom proposal

by adoringbane



Category: New Girl
Genre: I just adore them, M/M, hiiii to my friends, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringbane/pseuds/adoringbane
Summary: hi !! not many ppl are probably gonna read this, so if u do, just know you’re special!! it’s just a short little drabble of a nick/schmidt proposal. (do they have a ship name???) also i’m only on s2 of new girl, so sorry if this sounds really ooc for them!! <3
Relationships: Nick Miller/Schmidt (New Girl)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	a bathroom proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! not many ppl are probably gonna read this, so if u do, just know you’re special!! it’s just a short little drabble of a nick/schmidt proposal. (do they have a ship name???) also i’m only on s2 of new girl, so sorry if this sounds really ooc for them!! <3

It _would’ve been like any other Thursday evening at the loft, except....._

There Schmidt was, on one knee in the bathroom, holding open a velvety green ring box in his hands.

“Marry me, Nick Miller?”

Nick’s eyes practically shot out of his head.

“Oh my god. Is this for real?” he asked.

“Of course,” Schmidt replied.

All Nick could physically do at the moment was stare intensely at the ring placed delicately in the box. It consisted of a silver band with a paisley design, then twisted gold around the edges. The ring was simply gorgeous.

  
Nick sighed, “That must’ve cost a fortune.”

“Well it doesn’t matter, because I’d like to think I’m fairly rich,” Schmidt laughed. “Plus, you deserve way more than any dumb fancy ring I could buy.”

For some reason, after that was said, the waterworks suddenly started for Nick.

“So,” Schmidt finally started, “what do you think?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Nick whispered. “Yes, yes, of course, yes!”

He quickly pulled Schmidt up for the kiss. _And, wow, that_ _was truly quite an intense one._

_“_ Oh!” Schmidt said abruptly. “There’s something else you need to see.”

Nick wiped at his eyes, “What else could there possibly even be?”   
  


Schmidt removed the ring from the box, and held it to reveal the small engraving. It read ‘TinFinity.’

“Oh, wow.”   
  


“Do you like?” Schmidt asked, nervously.

”Of course I do, you idiot. I _love_ it _._ I love _you_. So much, my god.”

”Well, I love you so fucking much!” Schmidt smiled. “I do think it’s about time I put this ring are your finger though.”

”Oh, yes. Please do,” Nick laughed.   
  


Grabbing his left hand, Schmidt gently slid the band onto his finger. He then took a minute just to admire how nicely it looked on his ~~_boyfriend’s_~~ fiancée’s hand.

“I can’t believe I’m marrying Schmidt,” Nick suddenly muttered. “I never would’ve guessed this happening, but here I am.”  
  


“Well, I’m really happy that you are.”

”Yeah, so am I,” Nick replied, his face decorated with the dopiest grin.

  
Schmidt then grabbed Nick’s hand, leading him to their bedroom to, presumably, take part in further celebratory activities.

  
—

i’m vv dumb & can’t figure out to add hyperlinks in the notes section. so if you’d like to see the ring, click [here.](https://www.bluenile.com/paisley-wedding-ring-14k-white-yellow-gold_56382?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIwMjC1qyN6wIVBNvACh1srw9wEAQYAiABEgJVYPD_BwE&click_id=386918920&utm_source=google&utm_medium=pla&utm_campaign=Plain+Bands+New&utm_content=Plain+Bands)

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see the ring i picked out for this, click just above this. yeah ik ik it’s way to *out there* for nick, but shhhh schmidt & i are forcing him to wear it mwahahahahaha <3


End file.
